Addicted to you
by zakari-little-lion
Summary: Amelia and Arizona enjoy a lazy morning in together. Smut/PWP.


**ADDICTED TO YOU**

Her back.

Arizona could feel something on her back. She frowned sleepily as she stirred awake slowly, trying to identify what was waking her up from her deep slumber. Agreeable, soft, moving along her shoulder blades – oh, kisses. Those were kisses being placed all over her back through her pajamas top. Her body grew more relaxed once she had identified the source, happily letting Amelia roam as she pleased. It definitely was a nice way to wake up to and Arizona wasn't about to stop her.

The pediatric surgeon felt her hair being pushed aside and a soft kiss was dropped onto her exposed cheek. Arizona couldn't fight off the sleepy smile that made it to her lips and she cuddled closer into Amelia's arms and the warm cocoon created by the sheets surrounding them, muscles and heart melting as the brunette squeezed her closer in response.

"Good morning sleepy head," Amelia whisper-greeted and the other woman didn't need to open her eyes to know she was smirking.

"What time is it?" she asked, her voice thick with sleep.

"Exactly four minutes before our alarm is supposed to go off," the brunette replied, her left hand absentmindedly tracing shapeless patterns onto her partner's hip.

"Noooooo, I don't wanna," Arizona whined grumpily and buried her head further into her pillow, almost hoping to disappear so she wouldn't have to face the awful reality that she was going to have to leave this bed in only a few minutes.

Amelia chuckled at her attitude and she balanced herself up onto her elbow to get a better look at the woman beside her. "How about _you_ stay in bed? I'll take care of the munchkin, feed her, clad her, take her to school and everythin' while you stay in our warm nest? Get some more beauty sleep?"

The blonde turned onto her back and poked one eye open to look at the neurosurgeon. Amelia's heart melted at her drowsy and utterly adorable state.

"That might be the sexiest thing you've ever said to me. You would really do that?" Arizona asked astonished with a lopsided smile, both vibrant blue eyes now looking into Amelia's darker ones.

"Mmh-mmh," Amelia nodded with a kind grin, her hand landed onto her lover's belly tenderly. "You just relax and let me handle this morning, okay?"

"Aren't you perfect?"

"Perfect I don't know, but I _am_ pretty awesome," she smirked smugly and the blonde let out a giggle.

"Well, you are perfect _to me_," Arizona confessed, her eyes shining with sincerity and her belly twisted in the best way possible.

The hand onto her stomach stopped its strokes and the smile on Amelia's face grew until it ate almost half of her face.

"I love you so damn much."

"I love you too, Amelia," Arizona replied, smiling just as big and she leaned up to kiss the brunette.

The neurosurgeon gladly responded, kissing her just as affectionately. A hand got lost into her dark hair, messing it even further than their seven straight hours of uninterrupted sleep already had. Out of breath, Amelia pulled away and Arizona let out a pleased sigh.

"You should go away before I decide to have my way with you and Sofia ends up late for school again."

"Yes ma'am," Amelia saluted playfully and pecked the blonde one last time before getting out of bed, venturing courageously into the outside world. "And in my defense, it only happened once."

"Mmh-mmh, whatever," the pediatric surgeon replied sleepily, already claiming the middle of the bed as her spot and burying her face into the small mountain of pillows living at the top of their bed.

Dressed probably would be too strong of a word to describe Amelia's clothing technique today, it mostly consisted in throwing on fresh clothes and looking somewhat presentable. Since she was just supposed to drop off their daughter to school and come back to bed with her partner to continue her night, there wasn't any point in putting too much effort. Amelia turned off her bedside lamp and headed to the kitchen, taking some of the breakfast stuff out.

Done, she walked to her daughter's room, letting the door slimly open to have some dim light in the room and she kneeled next to the sleeping Latina.

"Sweetheart, time to rise and shine," she whispered as she gently caressed her cheek to wake her up.

The little girl frowned in her sleep, not happy with the disturbance, and cuddled her stuffie closer to her chest. Amelia could swear she had never seen anything cuter and her maternal streak ignited from deep within her bones, like every time she was around her. Every time as scary as the last, but also as powerful and as wonderful. She would trade this feeling for nothing in the world, this was definitely the best drug she ever had cursing through her veins right here.

"Wakey-wakey, baby," she tried a little harder and the small Latina started to come to life, her hands coming to rub her still closed and sleepy eyes.

"Too tired Mommy Amy," she mumbled grumpily.

Amelia giggled softly and she rubbed her back slowly and peppered her face all over with tender kisses. "I know, Sof'. Mornings are hard."

"Si, muy hard," Sofia agreed but still pushed the sheets down and sat up, stretching her limbs all over and her beautiful dark eyes finally fluttering open. They landed onto the brunette and her arms opened wide to indicate she wanted to be picked up, a yawn escaping her.

A breakfast in, clothes on, hair tamed (not without some difficulties since Calliope was the magic hairdresser of the family) and a few giggly chuckles later, the little girl was ready to go to school and Amelia was awake enough to drive.

"Do you want to kiss mommy goodbye before we go?" Amelia asked as she finished up tying Sofia's shoelaces.

"Si. Thanks Amy," she said and scattered towards their bedroom, the neurosurgeon in tow. The Latina opened the door carefully and tiptoed to the bed, "Mommy?" she whispered, way too loudly to be ignored.

"Hello sweetie," Arizona mumbled back and turned her head towards her baby's voice to see her, smiling faintly and forcing her eyes to open.

"Adios mommy, I love you."

"Have a fun day at school, Sof'. I love you too," the blonde said lovingly and kissed her daughter's cheek.

"Be right back, babe," the neurosurgeon dropped a kiss onto the blonde's forehead before taking Sofia's hand in hers.

"Bye-bye my loves."

* * *

When Amelia woke up for the second time this morning, it was to the feeling of soft warm hands dexterously rubbing her back and Arizona's light weight sitting onto her butt. Coming back from school, the brunette had discarded her clothes carelessly and she had been way too lazy to put her pajamas back on so she had simply crawled back under the covers in her birthday suit. She was suddenly very thankful for her earlier laziness.

"Mmh-mmh, this is definitely a nice way to wake up," she said groggily, her arms clutching her pillow tighter underneath her head.

"It's a thank you massage for this morning. I really appreciated it," the pediatric surgeon replied as her hands focused on a new find knot onto her partner's right shoulder.

"Dang, remind me to do that more often then," Amelia's body leaned into the touch and her heartbeat increased ever so slightly. "What time is it this time?"

"A little after ten," the blonde pecked her spine, witnessing the shivers emerging all over Amelia's back with a proud smile. "Do you know what today is?"

Amelia could hear the hint of huskiness in the pediatric surgeon's voice but she pretended to not hear it. "Tuesday?" she answered nonchalantly instead of the more obvious response Arizona was waiting for.

"Well, yes, that too," Arizona let out a chuckle, her fingers kneading deeper into the smooth skin. "But I meant, today is our first day off together since a million years ago. And since Sof's at school, we can have a lazy day in. Just hanging out. Naked. Kissing," she accentuated her point by kissing the back of Amelia's neck, to which the neurosurgeon whimpered. Arizona smirked, her hands stilling as she put her mouth next to the brunette's ear and whispered, "Making out. Fucking. As loud as we want."

"Pretty _and_ smart," Amelia said playfully, her core already starting to awake with familiar want upon hearing Arizona's plans for the day.

That remark earned her a semi-harsh bite from Arizona in order to reprimand her but it did the exact opposite, sending a new wave of heat straight to her lower belly.

"I'm all on board though. Sign me up right away, baby."

"I had a feeling I wouldn't truly encounter much resistance from your part."

Abruptly, the blonde's weight was gone and Amelia was about to complain when her eyes fell onto her partner taking her own pajamas off. She gulped as new flesh became exposed and she honestly thought she would never grow tired of the mesmerizing sight that was Arizona. Her pale and smooth skin, her barely-there freckles adorning her shoulders, her full breasts, her muscular thighs, her oh-so-sensitive belly… Years after years, it still managed to leave Amelia as breathless and as worked up as the very first time. The blonde resumed to her place onto her partner's lower back and the lack of clothes made Amelia gasp, which in turn made Arizona smile smugly. Arizona's hands got back to work, making sure to give every square inch of flesh as much attention and love as the last.

"Is there any chance that this thank you massage comes with a thank you orgasm?" Amelia asked after a while, her voice filled with desire.

"Would you like it to?" Arizona asked back, just as lustfully with an eyebrow raised.

Amelia nodded into her pillow and a shudder ran through her just then, showing how much she would.

"I want to hear you say it out loud."

Amelia could tell Arizona was smirking and she could easily guess her partner's black pupils were taking over the lovely crystal clear blue of her eyes.

"Baby?"

"What?" Arizona asked innocently.

"Fuck me? Please?"

To hear the other woman ask, actually saying the words out loud, only spurred Arizona on with desire and she was eager to fill in Amelia's request at the best of her abilities.

"It would be my greatest pleasure, Mrs Sheperd."

Honey blonde hair tickled the neurosurgeon's skin as lips traveled sporadically onto her back and skilled hands kept on rubbing, to her greatest pleasure or to her greatest dismay, Amelia didn't know. Shivers ran all over her body, her senses coming alive and nerves shaking with impatience and anticipation. Warm tongue soon joined fiery lips into their exploration down her spine, a couple of barely audible moans escaped the back of Amelia's throat and the wetness between her thighs increased with each passing minute in Arizona's care.

Amelia absolutely loved the attention, but God, what wouldn't she give to be able to buck her hips against something instead of the useless mattress she was facing. She wasn't asking for much, just a little something to help her elevate the building pressure in between her legs. Arizona felt the woman's hips underneath her roll and a smirk grew onto her lips.

"Arizona," the brunette half-groaned, half-whined.

"Be patient."

"Fuck being patient," the brunette complained childishly.

The blonde placed her mouth next to Amelia's ear and husked out, "I'd rather fuck you instead."

A shudder roamed through the neurosurgeon's body, muscles quivering and heart palpitating hard into her chest with eagerness.

"Then do it already," Amelia said daringly, mustering all the self-control she had to sound firm and not like she was pleading.

"All in due time, sweetie," Arizona replied softly and Amelia could feel her smirk against her.

Her brunette hair was pushed aside and a bite was placed just where her shoulder met her neck as the blonde's grip onto her hip tightened, short-clipped nails pleasantly digging into her skin.

This time, her façade fell. A loud moan left the neurosurgeon's mouth, her hips rolled forward again into nothingness and her hands clenched her pillow tighter. Mouth traveled along her spine while hands stroked up and down her sides, lightly scratching her skin teasingly as they went. Amelia could feel Arizona's own dampness intensifying against her lower back and it obviously did nothing to help her control the small fire bourgeoning into the pit of her stomach.

"Ari," Amelia complained in a breathy whimper.

"I know, baby. I know. I'm getting there," the pediatric surgeon whispered against her skin, her warm breath tickling her lover's every sense and shivers ran all over her body.

The blonde was forced to un-straddle her in order to continue her descent, seemingly at a snail's pace for Amelia, and only when a wet spot adorning the small of Amelia's back came to her view did Arizona realize how turned on she, herself, was. She licked it clean and now that her weight wasn't holding the brunette down from the waist down, Amelia's butt shot up, both arching into the caress and inviting Arizona to take things to the next level. The blonde saw her lover's inner thighs glistening with arousal and a proud smile appeared onto her face.

"Strap on okay?" she asked before making any executive decisions.

"Anything is more than okay at this point," Amelia replied in a breath.

Arizona giggled. "Don't move," she instructed and quickly grabbed her crutches and headed to their chest of drawers.

She found what she was looking for within seconds and she sat onto the edge of the bed, sliding on and securing the straps around her thighs and waist under the brunette's watchful and lustful gaze. Arizona grabbed a condom and a bottle of lube from her bedside table, smearing it generously onto the toy. She doubted she truly needed it seeing how wet Amelia was but she'd rather be safe than sorry.

The pediatric surgeon resumed her position behind the neurosurgeon, straddling the back of thighs just above her knees to still give the other woman some wiggle room. Amelia's ass rose up as high as she could manage towards the blonde in anticipation. Finally, she was going to have what she had wished for. Arizona leaned forward, one hand supporting her weigh onto the mattress and the other one guiding the toy. Her mouth delicately landed in between Amelia's shoulder blades, sprinkling the flesh there with soft inquisitive kisses while her hips rolled forward to slowly push the toy into Amelia's opening with ease.

The neurosurgeon whimpered at the intrusion and her body leaned into it, hips thrusting towards the blonde as a groan of relief made its way out of her lips. Her hands fisted the sheets tighter with each new inch entering her, the pressure in between her thighs heightening into the most delightful way.

"You alright?" the pediatric surgeon asked thoughtfully.

"Please, baby," Amelia said with a grind of her hips in lieu of answering the question.

That was all the pediatric surgeon needed to know. Arizona carefully started a slow pace, the brunette meeting her thrust for thrust, trying to get as much of her lover as she could. Lips hiked up Amelia's back until they lost themselves onto Amelia's neck and Arizona's hand found a path to her clit. Her digits encountered wetness and Arizona whimpered, feeling how wet the other woman was for her only made her crave Amelia more and determined to please her. Barely had her fingertips grazed the sensitive bundle her nerves that Amelia was leaning with all her weight into her caress, swear words leaving her mouth before she could even think about trying to stop them. It spurred the pediatric surgeon on and her rhythmic back and forth accelerated, her digits drew tight circles onto her clit and her lips never left Amelia's back, harsh bites mixed up with gentle kisses and smooth sucks peppering the sensitive skin here and there. Amelia's senses were in overload, not knowing on which touch to focus, each one more pleasurable than the last.

"Fuck, don't stop," Amelia whimpered, her hips bucking faster at Arizona's change of pace.

The neurosurgeon could feel the familiar rush beginning to appear into her lower belly. Arizona felt the brunette's wetness staining her partner's and hers' thighs and the barely there quivers indicated Amelia was close. A strategically well-placed suck along a well-timed thrust had Amelia tipping over the edge. The body underneath Arizona tensed up, eyes fluttered shut, shudders ran all over and a loud un-comprehensible moan filled the bedroom as powerful bliss ran through Amelia's body at alarming speed.

The pediatric surgeon slowed down her thrusts and slowed down her circles to let her down gently. Eventually, her fingers left her partner's clit and her hips came to a still as Amelia came down from her high. The neurosurgeon let her shaky body fell forward onto the mattress, trying to get her ragging breathe under control and to focus her brain back onto reality. Arizona followed her into her descent, lovingly peppering her back with feather-like kisses and her hand softly stroking her lover's hip. A whimper escaped the brunette as Arizona pulled the toy out and laid down next to her, an endorphin-filled and slightly sweaty Amelia transfixed her eyes.

Frustrated to not have been able to neither see, nor touch the other woman, Amelia lost no time into leaping back into actions. Not even fully recovered from her climax yet, the neurosurgeon crawled on top of the blonde and hungrily kissed her, her tongue plunging into Arizona's mouth to battle with hers, not losing any time. After her initial shock, the blonde responded just as passionately, tangling her hand into messy brown locks to pull her closer.

Out of breath, the neurosurgeon pulled away. Arizona wasn't sure what had gotten into Amelia but she was more than happy to be on the receiving end of it. Hands fumbled with the straps around her thighs, Amelia wanting to take the toy off as quickly as she could but her fingers obviously weren't cooperating with her plans.

"Having some trouble, babe?" Arizona couldn't help but tease.

"Oh, fuck off," Amelia replied playfully and she focused harder on the task at hands. Eventually, she succeeded and probably felt prouder than she ever should for something so simple, which earned her a giggle from the blonde. "Ass up."

The pediatric surgeon did as instructed and lifted her butt up from the mattress and the neurosurgeon yanked the harness down. She didn't even take the time to get it off completely, instead she undid the strap around Arizona's residual limb and around her waist off, and let the rest of the harness fall midway around her other leg carelessly. The blonde's opening came into view, gleaming with arousal which was now starting to coat her inner thighs. The front of Arizona's thighs were glistening too, and the neurosurgeon guessed it to be her own arousal from only a couple of minutes ago. Seeing the aftermath of her orgasm onto the blonde's skin brought a faint blush to her cheeks. Her tongue got out to lick her lips enthusiastically and her envious black eyes roamed up and down Arizona's body.

Arizona never felt as beautiful and as powerful as she did than under Amelia's loving gaze. Before the blonde could get a word out, the brunette widened her thighs further apart to accommodate her and she settled her body on top of hers. Lips pecked the blonde's sternum before drifting their attention to one of the more inviting rosy buds. Barely had Amelia seal her mouth around it, was Arizona's nipple hardening and Amelia couldn't help but to gently tease it with her tongue. A whimper escaped the pediatric surgeon's throat and Amelia could feel the legs framing her hips tightening their hold onto her. Her hands gently strolled down Arizona's sides, down her ass and came to rest onto the back of her partner's thighs. The blonde's shivers didn't go unnoticed and Amelia smirked against the breast. Her thumbs slowly stroked the smooth skin she found there back and forth as she focused onto her other breast. Arizona's back arched off the bed ever so slightly and she held back the loud moan that threatened to fill the room, torn between not wanting to look too desperate but wanting nothing more than to give in and lean into the pleasurable touch.

Thankfully for her, Amelia didn't seem to be interested into dragging it out. She nibbled onto the rock-hard nipple just the way she knew Arizona liked her to before letting it go and making her way down, covering Arizona's now over-sensitive skin with hungry kisses as she was doing so.

She possessively squeezed her lover's legs and reluctantly let go of them so she could lie onto her stomach in between them. She didn't even bat an eye at Arizona's thighs, they would be plenty of time to litter them with hickeys later. Her eyes settled onto the pediatric surgeon's face and her tongue darted out, taking a long swipe from her opening to her clit. Both women moaned, Amelia at the taste and Arizona at the touch.

Arizona's eyes shut, her head leaned backwards in pleasure and her hips rolled forwards as a deep moan left the back of her throat, no longer caring about trying to hide her inner desire. The neurosurgeon focused onto her partner, her tongue moving hard and fast onto her engorged clit. One of her hand hiked up Arizona's torso until she found a full breast and she gave it a firm squeeze, the hard nipple teasingly tickling her palm. The blonde whimpered and she put her hand on top of the brunette's on her chest, showing her precisely how she wanted to be touched.

Amelia kept on her frantic rhythm onto her clit while her fingers more or less softly pinched the hardened bud with the exact right amount of pressure that came from years of fucking and adorning the blonde's body. Hips bucked more sporadically into her mouth, thighs quivered next to her head and she could tell that the pediatric surgeon was close. So her tongue intensified the pressure, sucking harder and her circles tightened onto their target until she had Arizona coming underneath her, Amelia's name filling their bedroom like a prayer. The blonde's body stiffened, her hand clutching to Amelia's hand like it was her sole island to reality into the ocean of serotonin and dopamine submerging every single fiber of her being.

The brunette slowed down her ministrations, watching as Arizona's face and her muscles relaxed. Arizona's legs loosened their admittedly-shaky-to-begin-with hold around Amelia's head and the brunette knew it to be the tell-tale sign to pull away. Amelia hooked her arms around Arizona's legs and she was more than happy to wander her lips away from her partner's sex to focus onto her left inner thigh instead, lavishing it with tender kisses and gentle nibbles. The neurosurgeon then moved on to her other leg and dutifully gave it the same care before sealing her mouth onto a point in particular and gently sucking a big hickey there. Arizona let out a small surprised gasp at the deed but did nothing to stop it, more than happy to simply bask into Amelia's affectionate aftercare. By the time the other woman was done and satisfied with her work, she had a bright red mark etched onto her fair skin.

Amelia climbed her way up the pediatric surgeon's body with light kisses and she stopped at her chest, getting distracted by the inviting nipples silently calling her name. Her tongue met the right one, swirling around it and Arizona's restrained whimper turned into a blatant groan when Amelia wrapped her lips around it and sucked. Arizona arched her back into the touch and her hand clenched her girlfriend's shoulder as her nipples hardened once again. Fingertips grazed up the inside of one her thighs with a feather-light touch, the teasing leaving her skin feeling like it was on fire and the blonde eagerly rolled her hips. The brunette changed breast while her fingers cupped her groin and she covered her fingers with Arizona's wetness. She effortlessly slid two fingers into her just as her teeth sank into the sensitive skin just below Arizona's collarbone and the blonde couldn't help the guttural cry that came from the back of her throat.

"Fuck, Amy," Arizona moaned loudly at the welcome invasion, hips bucking and back arching. Her legs widened to accommodate the brunette better, the pressure into her lower belly growing again. "More," she asked pleadingly.

Another finger joined the others and a thumb fumbled around until it found her already oversensitive clit. Amelia's mouth left her collarbone and crashed it against hers to pull her into a passionate kiss. Her arm was slightly burning from the hasty pace she had set but the neurosurgeon would be damned if she stopped and Arizona's moans faded away. Amelia could feel her lover's inner muscles starting to flutter so she curled up her fingers inside the pediatric surgeon, her thumb circling her bundle of nerves with more focus and applying more pressure.

"You're so beautiful like this, Ari," Amelia murmured into her ear. "I love you so much."

Her lips fell onto what she knew to be a delicate spot below the blonde's ear and Arizona tilted her head the other way in order to give the brunette more space to work with.

"I-I love y-you too," she replied, or at least it was what Amelia had decoded from the gibberish had just left her girlfriend's mouth.

Within seconds, Arizona was climaxing a second time, looking as marvelous as she had done the first time. Muscles tightened around Amelia's fingers, effectively trapping her inside as she slowed down her pace. The brunette's thumb lessened the pressure onto her clit little by little, softly peppering the blonde's neck as she was coming down. Eventually, Amelia took her fingers out and Arizona sighed at the loss, her still-mostly-black eyes opening. However before Amelia could lick them clean, Arizona guided them towards her mouth and wrapped her lips around her fingers. Clean enough to her taste, the blonde pulled away and interlaced their fingers together while she tangled her other hand into the other woman's dark mane. She pulled Amelia closer to kiss her, her tongue avidly meeting Amelia's in the middle for a languid and appreciative kiss.

"Feeling good?" the brunette asked smugly, her dark blue eyes found Arizona's and she replaced a messy honey blonde lock behind her ear.

"Mmh-mmh," the pediatric surgeon replied, still in a daze and her vibrant blue eyes clouded with nothing but satisfaction. Her hand lazily stroked Amelia's bareback, "Cuddle with me?"

"No," Amelia whispered against her neck and dropped a kiss onto her pulse point, feeling the strong heartbeat underneath her lips. "I'm not quite done with you yet."

The neurosurgeon pecked her before sitting up, intertwining their legs to connect their centers and bucking her hips forwards to prove her point.

"Scissoring? You don't even like it baby," Arizona said with a frown and it took her all her might to not roll her hips back.

"I can't climax from it but I still like it just fine. I especially like feeling your wetness against mine and the face you make when you come," she rolled her hips again and this time, the blonde did nothing to hide her moan.

Arizona's dampness grew exponentially as she felt the brunette's groin against hers, a sticky mess developing in between their bodies while obscene sex sounds and moans filled the room. The blonde's hips rocked in rhythm with her partner, clits hazardously bumping together every so often. She loved feeling Amelia's like this against her, it felt so much more intimate than anything else but she respected the fact that the brunette didn't find it as pleasurable as her so it was always a nice treat whenever it came along.

Not satisfied with being so far away, Amelia leaned forward, their breasts pressing against each other and her lips roughly landed onto Arizona's. The pediatric surgeon wrapped her good leg around her girlfriend while her hand flew to the other woman's boobs. Arizona's heart was thudding hard into her chest and her mind was fogged with desire and lust, it was almost a wonder she wasn't having a stroke.

Fingertips tenderly teased Amelia's pointy nipple and Arizona heard her moan loudly into the crook of her neck. Strong hands then seized her ass firmly, pulling her even closer. Amelia could easily guess Arizona's impending orgasm, her hips grinding more unsteadily against hers and her groans filling the silence of the room.

Eventually, the pediatric surgeon climaxed for the third time this morning, the whine leaving her bruised lips more guttural than the previous ones and her eyes shut close with her head thrown backwards. Both of their hips slowed down their movements until eventually Amelia disconnected their centers to lie on top of her lover and kiss her sweetly. The blonde pulled away, her eyes falling onto Amelia's black eyes and her erratic breathe.

"Are you close, baby?" she asked, her breath still heavy and legs still feeling like jell-O but Amelia looked too good to resist, she felt compelled to have her now.

Amelia took her partner's hand and placed it over her wet slit, her eyebrows furrowing pleadingly. "So much. Please?"

"Come up here," Arizona instructed with a smile.

Amelia didn't need to be told twice. She climbed up and straddled her face as her hands gripped the headboard, knowing she would need it for what was about to come. Arizona's hands softly stroked her smooth thighs before wrapping her arms around them and lowering Amelia closer to her mouth. Her lips sealed around her engorged clit, sucking harshly on it and her tongue then darted out to fondle with it.

Before the neurosurgeon could even realize what she was doing, her hips were moving back and forth against Arizona's face in her thirst of release, a familiar warmth rising from deep inside her. Her knuckles turned white onto the headboard, focusing all her willpower onto it in order to not suffocate Arizona with her shaking thighs. Arizona gently caressed her inner thighs while she intensified her rhythm onto her partner's opening, her nose bumping onto her clit every so often and the brunette's whimpers grew louder.

A slight shudder crossed the brunette's body and with on final well-placed suck from the blonde, the neurosurgeon was coming, all of her muscles locking into place. The room fell silent as Amelia braced forward in pleasure, blood whooshing rapidly into her ears and heart beating far too quickly and far too loudly. Arizona's touch slowed down against her and the brunette let herself go limp, falling backward next to the blonde with a loud yet content sigh. The pediatric surgeon propped herself onto her elbow to get a good look at her and her hand lazily stroked one of Amelia's leg. Amelia's eyes were still closed but a sated smile was on her mouth, her chest was heavy and her hair was a complete mess.

"We should probably take a shower," Arizona informed.

Amelia poked one eye open, looking at the blonde with a pout, her bottom lip sticking out. "Why? Sex and sweat is my favorite perfume on you."

"That I don't doubt," Arizona giggled. "But we do stink and my hair is in dear need of shampoo. Come on," she said decidedly as she sat up onto the edge of the bed.

Before she could grab her crutches though, Amelia wrapped her arms around her waist and Arizona could feel her breasts pressing against her bare back. She burrowed her face into her blonde hair. "Bath?" she asked as a compromise.

Arizona chuckled and she tilted her head to kiss the other woman's temple. "Sure," she agreed, knowing it was the only way Amelia would ever accept to get out of their bed.

"With bubbles?"

"Of course."

"M-okay then."

The blonde drew the bath while Amelia went to grab them a drink. Bubbles popping on the surface, warm water in and a glass of fresh water in, both surgeons slid in, Arizona sitting in between Amelia's legs. Muscles chilled thanks to the heat and once the sweat smell on their skins was chased away by the fruity shower gel, Amelia was more than happy to wash the other woman's hair.

Eventually, since the water was still warm once they were all washed up, they decided to stay in. Of course, staying in proved itself to be the perfect excuse for bathtub sex. Barely two minutes of stillness and relaxation, Amelia's hands gently seized the blonde's breasts into her hands and tenderly kneaded them, a nice contrast from her rougher touch this morning.

Arizona leaned her head backwards onto Amelia's shoulder, unable to resist the temptation, and her hand pulled the woman into a sweet kiss. Fingers focused onto her nipples and she was forced to pull away, a loud whimper taking them both by surprise by its force. The neurosurgeon smirked and kept on her ministrations as her mouth explored down her girlfriend's neck. With all the sex they had already had this morning, Arizona wasn't surprised to already feel worked up beyond repair. Her heart was beating hazardously out of rhythm and her core was throbbing.

Her thighs opened as Amelia's warm tongue wandered onto her spine, silently asking for more. Within a few seconds, a hand stroked its way down her belly to gently caress her inner thighs, neglecting the place where she needed her the most.

"Baby," she whined with a buck of hips and her lips attached themselves to her girlfriend's jaw which was right in front her eyes.

Dexterous fingers landed onto her opening, making their way up to her still oversensitive clit. The pediatric surgeon squeezed Amelia's thighs appreciatively and the brunette drew wide and slow, torturously slow, circles onto her bundle of nerves. The urgency from this morning was long gone, care and tenderness irradiating off Amelia's every ministrations. They weren't fucking anymore, they were making love. So Arizona didn't press her lover for more. Instead, she let the brunette love her as she pleased, even though it meant sweet agony for her.

"I love you," Amelia lovingly whispered in her ear and her hand found the blonde's to intertwine their fingers together. "I love you so much, you have no idea how hard my heart bleeds for you."

"I lo-love you too," Arizona replied, her breath heavy but her tone tender.

Romance didn't seem to be in the stars for them right then and there as a ringtone roared from the bedroom.

"Just let it go to voicemail," Arizona said instantaneously and her hand grabbed Amelia's in between her legs, keeping her right where she needed.

"That's Meredith's ringtone, honey. We both know she's just going to keep calling until I pick up," Amelia replied as she pecked the bare shoulder in front of her and slowed down her rhythm onto the blonde's clit, letting her down gently.

"Then tell her that you're currently in the middle of making love to your girlfriend but that she's welcome to call back later."

"Yeah, I'm not telling her that," the neurosurgeon giggled as she got up. She grabbed a towel from the counter and wrapped it around herself, stomping her wet feet dry with the one littering the floor.

"Fine, better be quick though or else, I might just take care myself," the blonde huffed.

"You know this is nowhere as threatening as you want it to be, right? You masturbating is like… top one on my favorite thing to watch," Amelia replied with a sly smile. "Be right back."

As predicted, she found her phone onto her bedside table, Meredith's name glaring at her annoyingly. The faster she picked up, the faster she could go back on with her day.

"What do you want? It's my day off," she said with an exasperated sigh.

"Always lovely to have you on the phone," the general surgeon said playfully.

"Do you need somethin'?"

"Could you swing by the hospital? I could use your expertise for one of my patient."

Amelia rolled her eyes. The mere thought of leaving home today for anything other than Sofia-related really didn't sound appealing but she didn't really have a choice there. "What time?"

"Now?" she asked, with a cringe.

Of fucking course her stupid sister needed her now. "I hate you. You're the worst sister in history."

"That means I'll see you a bit once translated from grumpy, right?"

"I'll be there. You owe me. Big time," she said and she didn't even let her time to reply before hanging up and going back to the bathroom.

"Uh-uh, I know this face. This is your bad news face," Arizona said softly as Amelia knelt next to the bathtub. "What did Meredith want?"

"I have to go in."

"You do?" the blonde furrowed her eyebrows.

"Just for a consult," Amelia replied earning a pout from her partner. She kissed it away and placed a few wet and wild blonde locks back behind her ear. "I know babe. Trust me, I'm as excited as you about this but it's Mer."

"You should at least brush your teeth then. You have pussy breath," Arizona told her. "And take something to eat. We haven't even eaten breakfast yet."

"Will do, mommy," she rolled her eyes for good measure but the smile on her lips told Arizona she actually liked it.

* * *

"Hello Meredith," Amelia grinned happily as she sat down next to the general surgeon into the somber scan room Meredith had decided to hole herself in.

She grabbed the apple out of the dirty blonde's hand before she could bite into it and bit a good chunk out.

"Hey, that's my lunch!" she said accusingly.

The brunette took another bite. "Mine now," she said with a mouthful. Meredith glared at her and she shrugged nonchalantly. "What? I didn't get to eat this morning. Unless you count pussy, but its nutritional values are almost non-existent."

"Dear God," Meredith said with a disgusted face. "I don't need to know what you and Robbins passed all morning doing."

"Like I had a choice but listening to you and Der going at it when I first moved here. The things I did for free rent," she muttered the last part under her breath and her eyes focused onto the brain displayed on the computer screen, shining brightly as if asking for attention.

"You and sex in the same sentence is making my head hurt. Can we talk about the case, please?"

"Fire away, I'm all ears."

* * *

The drive back from the hospital had never felt so long. It took Amelia great effort to not floor the gas pedal. She quickly parked into the driveway, slamming the driver's door carelessly and almost sprinted to the house.

"I'M BACK, THE SEX MARATHON IS BACK ON!" the brunette yelled as she walked in the open living room, only for her eyes to land onto April and Arizona sitting at the kitchen counter, mugs in their hands.

She stopped dead on her tracks, her whole body stiffened abruptly and she furrowed her eyebrows. After a few moments of just blinking in stupor, she tentatively walked towards them.

"Hi April," she warmly greeted her, confused by the redhead's presence though. "What are you doing here? I didn't see your car?"

"Hello Sheperd," April knowingly smirked at her and coughed in order to calm down her upcoming laugh at her colleague's petrified face. "Jackson dropped me off on his way to work."

"I texted you, sweetheart," Arizona said with a grimace.

Amelia took her phone out of her pocket and checked, seeing that she indeed had a text from her partner warning her. "Guess I should have checked my phone before coming in. Any chance you missed me yelling five seconds ago?" she asked April with a wince as she poured herself a much needed cup of coffee.

"Nope," the trauma surgeon replied and took a sip. "But for all our sakes, we'll pretend I did."

"Thank you," the brunette said thankfully with a sigh of relief and her body eventually relaxed. "So, what brings you here?"

"Well, Arizona and I had plans for lunch but someone forgot," she motioned to the pediatric surgeon with her head.

"I'm sorry again, April. I got… distracted and it completely slipped my mind."

"Yeah, I know why now," the trauma surgeon said pointedly.

"How do you feel about sushi?" Amelia asked, already reaching for the take out menus.

"Oh, it's okay. I don't want to impose. You guys clearly have better plans that don't involve me being nowhere near this house. As soon as this cup of coffee is done, I'll be out of your hair."

"Don't be stupid. Amelia and I will have plenty of time later on to pick up where we left of," Arizona waved it off nonchalantly.

"Stay, please? It's the least I could do after, you know, _announcing_ myself the way I did?" the brunette asked, at the lack of a better word, and handed her the small bill of fare.

"Fine. But Jackson and I ate sushi last night. Pizza?"


End file.
